


Warriors of Snow

by Pmarques



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, One Lone Swear Word, One Shot, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmarques/pseuds/Pmarques
Summary: Yarne receives a mysterious message one day. The consequences of said message get a little out of control.





	Warriors of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa gift for someone on my Discord RP server!

"Ohhhh... Why is it so cold?"

Yarne was outside against his will. He'd gotten a message saying he was needed here and, despite trying to get away from it, Feh didn't listen to his (fake) pleas. So now, here he was, with an excessive amount of sweaters and still feeling cold.

He was close to considering leaving when he picked up a familiar smell and turned to find its origin when suddenly he heard "SUPREME MAGIC MISSILE OF THE FROZEN SKIES" followed by a snowball hitting his face. Trying to remove the snow, Yarne got a good look at his attacker. "Owain! What were you thinking? I could've been killed!"

Extending his hand dramatically, Odin introduced himself. "Greetings Yarne, son of Panne! I, Odin Dark, am here to face you in the typical combat style of the season, known as a "snowball fight"! Now, prepare your weapons, my destined friend!"

"Odin Dark? What are you talking about, Owain? And why are you dressed in so in little clothes?" Owain was wearing some form of clothes that seemed like a dark mages', but there were more reds and greens one would expect. It definitely seemed festive, though.

"These are mythical robes crafted to hold my immense festive dark power! Without them..." Odin put a hand on his face "There's no telling what magical horrors would be released... And they keep me warm. But enough of that! I am giving you a chance to ready yourself for our upcoming combat, but if you choose to waste your time with questions, so be it! Behold, the power of the ancient sealed tome of DARK FIMBULVETR!" As Odin spoke, the tome on his hand began floating and several snowballs began flying towards Yarne.

"GAH!" Dodging to the side, Yarne escaped the snow assault and turned back to his ally. "Owain, c'mon! You could've killed me! What if you'd hit my neck and broken it? Or if I got sick and died? You know I can't afford to die!"

"Do not worry, my lagomorphic friend! Had you perished on our fight, I would've gone to the dead realm and pulled you back out! Of course, not before facing the mysterious yet powerful master of the undead, whose scythe would call upon old warriors of yore, causing me to fight against famous Heroes like my ancestor Marth, or the powerful ancient rulers Alm and Celica! And then, after I've bested them, one last warrior would be called, the very one I went to save...you, Ya-Yarne?" Odin's theatrics had made him miss Yarne walking away, but he wasn't too far. Once Odin spotted him, he began running towards the taguel. "Yarne, don't flee!"

"Oh, shoot..." Picking up the pace, Yarne ran away with Owain on his back. "Why can't I catch a break?!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Odin had stopped running to catch his breath. "Wow" He said in between wheezes. "I underestimated Yarne's speed. I've completely missed him! Truly, his agility is one to be admired. Sigh... Did I mess up? I just wanted to give us both a break from all this war thing. Of course, as summoned legends, we can't avoid it at all times, but..." Owain paused for a moment. Maybe he'd been too forward with Yarne. He should find him and apologize.

Looking around, Odin saw a warrior with long crimson red nearby. He was looking at the nearby forest with an angry look, but perhaps he'd seen Owain's shape-shifting ally?  
Walking up to the person, Owain went to greet him. "Excuse me, fellow Hero! I was wondering-"

Odin didn't get to complete his sentence, as a giant shadow rose behind him. Turning around, he had just enough time to see the taguel holding the giant snowball before being consumed by it with a muffled "GAH!".

As Odin's head popped out of the ball, Yarne shifted back to his human form with a grin on his face. "There, I beat you. Will you let me go now?"

A smile appeared on Owain's face as he took in the situation. "As you wish, my friend! You've bested my dark techniques and emerged victorious! I shall now allow you to return to your abode until I uncover more of my power and return for another destined fight.”

"... I suppose that's better than nothing. Ok fine. I'll fight you again. But no sneak attacks, you hear?!"

"Of course! Now... can you help me out?"

Yarne rolled his eyes but extended his hand to Owain. Before he took it, however, another voice suddenly appeared.

"OK, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" The man Odin had gone to suddenly popped up from the ball Yarne had thrown, having apparently been caught in it too. He looked at the two responsible for this situation. "Do any of you want to explain why you decided burying me in snow was a fun idea?!"

After being pulled out of the ball by Yarne, Owain stepped foward to the man. "Forgive us, brave hero! Our destined combat appears to have made you one of its casualties! On behalf of both of us, I Odin Dark, would like to offer you our apologies."

The man's angry glare as he got out of the ball didn't shorten after Odin spoke. "Well I, Shinon not-happy-about-this, am going to tell you and your sub-human friend you've got three seconds before I murder you. One..." Shinon went down and began forming a snowball.

"Uh... mister Shinon?"

"Two..." Shinon was making a second one now

"Owain, run!" "What?" "Run!"

"Three!" Shinon fired the first ball at the escaping duo, hitting Owain on the shoulder before both disappeared into the castle.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I think we're safe." Yarne said after looking at the corridor connecting to the wall they were currently behind. "See what you've done, Owain? Now this guy wants to kill me because of your snowball fight!"

Odin had a sad face as he listened to Yarne. "I know. Forgive me, my friend. I hadn't intended for this to happen. I was merely trying to spend some time with one of my destined friends."

"I know it wasn't your intention, Owain. But why did you think a snowball fight was the best way to spend time with me?" Yarne was definitely still angry at Odin.

"Well... I wanted to try something festive! We don't get a lot of breaks on our lives and I thought this would be a fun one. I also thought you'd like dodging something that wasn't really that harmful to you. Could be seen as training against bows and magic, I guess."  
Yarne closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a while, before sighing and opening them to look at Owain again. "I suppose I did enjoy hitting you with  
that big one..."

"Really?" Owain said, the excitement obvious on his voice. "Then my plan was successful! I got you to be happy for a moment!"

"Yeah, yeah, but what are we going to do about that Shinon guy? He seems really angry at us."

"Hmm..." Owain paused to think for a moment. "Aha! The dark spirits have whispered the solution to me! Come, my metamorphic friend, I'll explain it to you!"

"Here we go..."  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Shinon wasn't having a good day. After the sudden snow attack, he had lost those two from his sight, now being left with snow on his hands and anger on his entire being. Continuing his search, finally had some luck as he saw the bunny man running outside. Perfect, an open area. The man then turned around and saw Shinon, prompting him to start running, and Shinon ran after him. "You! Get back here!"

After circling the castle, all while Shinon got a little too close to hitting him, Yarne reached the combined place. "Now, Owain!"

Shinon stopped and looked around for the other idiot, only to find nothing. Was he just pulling Shinon's leg? Suddenly, he heard something coming from up above. Looking up, there was the other one, who had apparently jumped out of a window. Really?

"Now, behold my ultimate winter technique! FORBIDDEN DARK ARTIC SHELL!" Owain yelled as his tome commanded the snow around Shinon began to gather around Odin's hand, before hitting Shinon in the face. Odin himself landed next to him and looked over his work. Shinon's head wasn't covered in snow, but that was the only part of his body like that. The rest was completely covered in white.

As Shinon tried to get away, Odin extended his hand. "Do not attempt to escape! This is a special kind of snow crafted by yours truly! It will not allow you  
to move, but it has a timer that'll free you after the promised time. Now, for the next part..." Yarne had moved to Owain's side and gave a small nod. Then both bowed down in front of Shinon. "We're sorry!" They said in unison.

Yarne spoke first. "We weren't trying to hit you. My friend was just trying to make me happy and I got a little overboard. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We never intended to make you mad."

Odin followed suit. “I’m also sorry if my… theatrics made it seem like we were making fun of you. I can assure that wasn’t the case. Well then, we’ll be going now. See you soon!”  
With that, Owain and Yarne left Shinon and went inside.  
\--------------------------------------  
The warmth of the fireplace filled the room. Owain and Yarne had made themselves cups of hot cocoa and were at a table talking about Owain’s “Odin” situation. Well, trying to, at least. Yarne wasn’t picking up on more than half of the vocabulary Owain was using. Neither of them actually expected seeing Shinon make his way to their table and pull a chair for himself.

“O-Oh! Shinon! Greetings, warrior! How are you right now?” Owain asked.

“Cold, that’s what I am.” Shinon replied while holding his cup of coffee with both hands. “But… I’m also sorry. About the way I reacted towards you two. I wasn’t really thinking straight.”

“All is well, my friend! We’re glad your ire has subdued! Truthfully, it was equivalent to the rage the Elder Gods had towards the land on their days, before they were sealed away. But now… that seal will be broken and they’ll once again roam the land! Unless of course a chosen hero stops them, and that hero’s name shall be Odin Da-”

“Wow, you really do talk like that all the time, huh?”

Shinon only received a small nod from Yarne as Odin rambled on. The three Heroes then spent the rest of the night talking, smiles on all their faces.


End file.
